A Primeira AcceleRacer
by LivLys
Summary: Primeira Fic de AcceleRacers em português Será que ninguém sabia sobre os Acceleracers antes do Dr. Tezla e seus corredores? Quem eram esse antigos corredores e o que houve com eles?
1. Novo Lar

OBS: Acceleracers não me pertence, apenas os personagens não relecionados a historia original!!

* * *

**- A primeira Acceleracer - **

* * *

Era noite e ela havia dirigido o dia todo. O cansaço e a fome estavam ficando mais fortes, porém ela não ligava, tinha que continuar. A estrada que seguia era beira-mar e tinha alguns piers e foi em um deles que ela parou para analisar melhor o mapa que trazia consigo.

Desceu do carro com o mapa, a lanterna e o papel que mostrava para onde deveria ir. Apoiada no carro ela foi analisando todas as estradas e concluiu que estava no caminho certo, aliviada e suspirando ela voltou para a noite e as estrelas que iluminavam o céu.

Aquele era um lugar privilegiado por não conter iluminação nenhuma facilitando a observação da lua que reluzia, estava perdida em pensamentos quando ouviu um barulho trás de si. Voltando-se para trás viu 5 carros totalmente customizados pararem no píer.

Ela reparou que eles a olhavam com curiosidade e um deles foi falar com ela:

- Você ta perdida?

- Porque pergunta isso?

- Aqui é um dos lugares mais distantes da pista, ninguém pára se não tiver algum problema ou for correr, mas me pareceu mais a primeira opção – falou a rapaz moreno.

- Ah entendi – respondeu a garota – você conhece bem essas áreas não? Será que poderia me ajudar? – perguntou

E lhe mostrou o papel com o lugar que queria ir, ia entregar o mapa também, mas ele já começou a lhe explicar:

- Olha, primeiro você continua pela estrada e daqui uns 10 km você vai ver uma placa indicando uma saída, entra nela e segue reto não vai demorar muito para você ver a entrada da cidade

Ela agradeceu e foi entrando no carro, quando ia voltar para a pista ela passou por ele novamente e perguntou:

- Qual o seu nome?

- Tork

- Então mais uma vez obrigada por tudo Tork – ela falou e saiu seguindo a estrada

- Quem era? – perguntou um outro rapaz que estava lá, mas este era baixo e ruivo.

- Não faço idéia, Monkey, mas vamos temos uma corrida para vencer – falou Tork.

­-----------------------------------

Ela achou o caminho e agora estava procurando a casa.

- 178... 178 – ela não parava de repetir esse número até parar na frente de uma casa com um jardim, sem muros – É essa!

Desceu do carro e tocou a campainha. Esperou um pouco até que um homem de cabelos loiros abriu a porta.

- Ah é você, por favor, entre – e deu licença para ela passar – teve problemas em encontrar o caminho?

- Até que não – respondeu

- Ótimo, bom, Vert não está agora, mas oportunidades para apresentações serão muitas – falou contente – está com fome? E suas coisas, estão no carro? Vou pegá-las pra você – completou

- Ah pode deixar que eu mesma pego, e sim estou um pouco com fome – falou a garota.

Depois de alguns minutos ambos se encontravam na cozinha comendo e conversando.

- Não tenho como agradecer por me deixar morar aqui Major Wheeler – falou a garota

- Não precisa, é um prazer te-la aqui – respondeu o homem – afinal morar naquele lugar era terrível.

FLASH BACK

Era mais um dia normal e mais uma vez ela se dirigia para o dormitório. Não havia muitas pessoas lá então ela pôde escolher a cama que queria. Não eram muitos os que ficam e se ficam era porque tinham alguma reunião no dia seguinte ou tinham algum trabalho para terminar e não teriam tempo para voltar para casa. Mas nenhum dos dois casos era o dela.

Foi achada pelos Siliencerz durante os treinamentos que eles estavam fazendo e desde aquele dia ela tem morando no quartel general deles. Não que ela achasse ruim, mas ela fora proibida de sair sem autorização então apenas uma vez ao dia ela podia sair daquele lugar sem janelas.

- Uma prisão – falou baixinho

- É isso o que acha? – falou uma voz atrás dela

- Ah Major Wheeler eu... eu não quis dizer isso... mas é que eu... – começou totalmente embaraçada

- Não se preocupe, eu posso imaginar – falou o major se sentado do seu lado – mas me diga está gostando daqui?

- Claro vocês me ajudaram mesmo não sabendo nada sobre mim, me deixaram ficar aqui, me ensinaram a correr e mexer nos carros... tudo isso significou muito para mim, mas... – ela começou, mas desviou o olhar dele.

- Você quer viver fora daqui não? – perguntou o homem de cabelos loiros

- É... eu sinto falta de observar as estrelas, de ficar horas no sol, sabe eu também sinto muita falta da mar – falou focalizando o nada, perdida em pensamentos

- Fico contente em saber isso, porque eu quero que vá morar comigo – falou o Major.

- O que? Não... não posso aceitar – falou a garota

- Porque não? Somos só eu e meu filho Vert, ele também gosta de carros e eu tenho a impressão de que vocês vão se dar muito bem – começou – eu conversei com os outros diretores e eles concordaram. Mas se você não quiser... – acrescentou vendo a expressão dela mudar completamente como se fosse perder algo muito valioso

- Claro que eu quero, quer dizer adoraria, mas não vou atrapalhar? – ao vê-lo negar ela concluiu – então eu aceito.

- Ótimo, aqui está o endereço, depois que terminar de arrumar tudo você pode ir – e lhe entregou o pedaço de papel com a sua liberdade.

Ela arrumou tudo o mais rápido que pôde desde que chegara ali um de seus melhores amigos era o major Wheeler e agora ele era o seu salvador.

FIM FLASH BACK

Ela ficou relembrando como acabara ali, quando tocou o telefone e M. Wheeler foi atender. Depois de alguns minutos ele voltou à cozinha com uma cara de desculpas.

- Olha eu sinto muito, mas meu esquadrão foi chamado e preciso ir.

- Ah não se preocupe comigo, pode ir – falou a garota.

Não demorou muito para ela ouvir o barulho do carro na garagem e logo depois sumir.

Já que não tinha mais nada pra fazer ela resolveu arrumar suas coisas. Ela subiu as escadas e chegou ao quarto de hospedes. "Vai ser esse mesmo, mas a hospede vai ficar por um bom tempo" pensou enquanto dava uma boa olhada no quarto.

Era bem aconchegante, porém não tinha muita coisa, apenas uma escrivaninha, uma cama de casal, uma cômoda e belas cortinas na janela. Arrumou tudo e foi dormir "Amanhã eu quero conhecer tudo", esse foi o seu ultimo pensamento antes de dormir profundamente.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Primeira Fic em Portugues sobre Acceleracers!!!!!**

**Grande honra por isso... **

**Reviwes são muito bem vindas, mandam suas opiniões!!!**

**bjus**


	2. Novos amigos, Velhos personagens

OBS: Acceleracers não me pertence, apenas os personagens não relecionados a historia original!!

* * *

**- A primeira Acceleracer - **

* * *

Era cedo ainda, e os primeiros raios de sol ainda estavam entrando timidamente pela janela, ela dormia calmamente, mas aos poucos ia acordando, conforme os raios iam tocando sua face.

Ela tinha 18 anos, era alta, tinha cabelos loiros e ondulados que viviam presos em milhares de penteados diferentes e olhos azuis como um céu sem nuvens num dia de primavera. Aparentemente ela era frágil e totalmente inocente, porém quem realmente a conhecia descobria que ela era o oposto disso. Determinada e corajosa raramente desistia de algo que realmente quisesse, mas ela sempre mantinha o jeito delicado e a simpatia que fazia todos simpatizarem com ela, mesmo aqueles que a consideravam insuportável. Não que ela fosse, mas infernizaria a vida de alguém se realmente quisesse.

Além de tudo isso ela tinha uma paixão: carros, motos e tudo o que incluísse muita velocidade. Essa era a sua paixão. Ela sabia tudo o que poderia existir sobre essas máquinas e também era uma ótima corredora. Essa era Meg.

Como era muito cedo ainda resolveu dar uma volta na praia. Colocou a calça de ginástica e um top preto e saiu para conhecer um pouco mais daquele lugar.

Não demorou muito para chegar á praia e Meg ficou impressionada com a cor azulada das águas. Primeiro ela deu algumas voltas de uma ponta a outra da praia e depois foi descasar os pés na águas. Como era bom sentir aquela sensação, fazia tanto tempo que ela nem lembrava da ultima vez que havia ido à praia. Na realidade não se lembrava de nada antes de chegar ao QG dos Siliencerz, mas isso nunca a preocupou muito, ela chegou à conclusão de que se ela esqueceu foi por um bem maior. A única coisa que trazia consigo do passado era uma tatuagem no braço direito: um bracelete com uns escritos estranhos, que ela não sabia o que significavam.

Desligando-se dos seus pensamentos ela olha no relógio e vê que já eram 9:30, fazia quase duas horas que ela estava lá.

" Bom está na hora de voltar" pensou ao voltar correndo para casa.

Ao chegar perto de casa ela viu que tinha alguns carros parados na frente da casa e viu que a porta estava aberta.

" mas quê...?" pensou preocupada em quem poderiam ser aquelas pessoas com aqueles carros modificados. Ao chegar mais perto ela viu que era uma gangue, pois todos tinham o nome TEKU escritos no carro.

Silenciosamente ela entra na casa e escuta algumas vozes:

- Você vai cozinhar Vert? – falou uma voz masculina

- É por quê? – respondeu outra masculina

- Beleza... vou ficar pra almoçar hoje! – respondeu a primeira voz

- Todos vamos – respondeu uma feminina

" Vert? Quem era mesmo?" pensou Meg atrás da porta da cozinha. Ela estava tão perdida em pensamentos que não ouviu uma quarta voz falar: " Vou por um som pra animar um pouco esse lugar" e caminhar em sua direção. O resultado foi que

Meg recebeu uma bela pancada na cabeça.

- AI – gritou

- Nossa desculpa você ta bem? – perguntou um garoto mais ou menos com a idade de Meg. Ele tinha cabelos negros azulados e óculos laranja.

- To – respondeu Meg que continuava caída no chão

- Quem gritou? – perguntou um outro rapaz com cabelos bem negros e também tinha óculos laranja.

- Ela - respondeu o outro

Os dois encararam Meg que continuava no chão e massageava a parte dolorida.

- Ah você precisa por gelo ai – falou o que havia acabado de chegar e ela ajudou-a a levantar e a levou até a cozinha. Lá havia ainda mais dois garotos: um loiro com olhos azuis e outro com olhos e cabelos compridos morenos e também uma garota com olhos azuis e cabelos negros presos em um rabo-de-cavalo.

Todos a encaravam e um deles lhe ofereceu uma compressa com gelo.

- Ah... o que fazia atrás da porta? – perguntou o loiro

- Eu é que pergunto o que vocês fazem aqui – respondeu a garota o encarando

- Eu moro aqui – respondeu o garoto

- Quê? – perguntou Meg e ai ela lembrou da noite anterior – Ah... então você é o Vert, filho do Major Wheeler. Muito prazer, eu sou Meg, eu sou a...

- Amiga do meu pai! – respondeu Vert não acreditando no que ouvira – nossa você é a corredora que vinha morar conosco? Eu achei que fosse mais velha – completou ainda não acreditando no que estava acontecendo.

Quando seu pai havia lhe contado, Vert achou que fosse mais um dos amigos de esquadrão do seu pai, mas não, aparece uma garota da sua idade e ainda por cima era linda. Esse último pensamento ele tentou excluir rapidamente da sua mente.

- Ah é um prazer conhece-la sou Vert – falou estendendo-lhe a mão

- Meg – e apertou a mão de Vert

Ambos ficaram se encarando que nem reparam nos olhares que os outros trocavam.

- Bom já que o Vert não nos apresenta... nós mesmos nos apresentamos – falou o garoto moreno – prazer eu sou o Nolo.

- Prazer – respondeu Meg desviando o olhar de Vert e apertando a mão de Nolo.

- Kurt – falou o moreno com óculos laranja

- Shirako – falou o outro com óculos

- Karma – falou a garota

Alguns segundos de silêncio foram suficientes para todos se acostumarem com a idéia da garota estar morando com Vert e começar a bombardeá-la com perguntas:

- Então você é corredora! Gostaria depois de te ver correr, porque se você corre no esquadrão do M. Wheeler, ruim você com certeza não é – brincou Nolo.

Meg riu com os outros e respondeu, tentando não deixar margens para perguntas futuras sobre sua vida pessoal:

- Infelizmente não corro para o Major, só faço alguns trabalhos de teste, na maioria das vezes e conserto algo que não estiver correndo como deveria – e completou sorrindo – nada de mais!

- Pra você, imagine só trabalhar para os Siliencerz, o Vert também ajuda, mas não quer falar nada! – comentou Kurt olhando Vert com reprovação enquanto este parava de cozinhar para encará-lo.

- Se pudesse levaria vocês lá, ficariam loucos diante de tanta informação e peças incríveis, porém... – não pode completar, pois Meg o interrompeu.

- Vocês só podem ir lá se forem convocados e isso raramente ocorre e se ocorre você tem que passar por alguns... – e parou fazendo um suspense e pensando em como definir a bateria de coisas que fez para ser aceita lá – "testes", se é que posso chamar aquilo de teste.

Ela reparou que a curiosidade de todos aumentou depois de suas palavras. Mas não disse mais nada e ficou apenas observando o céu pela janela, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Todos os pilotos ficaram intrigados, exceto Vert, afinal o que ambos tinham que os faziam importantes o suficiente para entrar no grupo dos Siliencerz. Vert tinha o pai, Major do esquadrão principal, mas Meg deveria ser alguém muito importante para ser aceita lá.

- É isso mesmo, e não pensem que só porque meu pai está lá que eu não tive que passar por alguns testes – completou Vert imaginando o que os amigos podiam estar pensando – por que vocês acham que eu demorei tanto pra voltar pra casa?

Era verdade, depois que o Acceledrome foi destruído, Dr. Tezla e os outros pilotos demoraram um mês para encontrar Vert. Este apenas resumiu a historia dizendo que esteve no QG dos Siliencerz e que seu pai era um deles e agora ele também.

Mas ele nunca foi chamado para uma missão e não reclamava disso.

- Interessante, estou curiosa para saber qual é a característica que faz de vocês dois tão importantes para eles – falou Karma encarando Meg, que retribuiu o olhar.

- Calma, com certeza é algo bem único, mas mudemos de assunto – começou Kurt vendo a tensão entre as duas aumentar – Shirako você não ia colocar um som?

- Já fui! – respondeu o rapaz de cabelos azulados se encaminhado para a porta.

-----------------------

Depois de um almoço mais calmo, os jovens se dirigiram para frente da casa e se acomodaram entre os carros customizados. Isso deu a oportunidade perfeita para Meg analisar, discretamente todas as características dos carros de seus novos amigos.

- Muito bom o que fez com o motor aqui Karma – comentou enquanto olhava dentro do capô de Chicane, o carro de Karma.

- Obrigada, achei que algumas modificações bastavam para melhorar a velocidade, porque a potência do motor já estava boa.

- Imagino que seja mesmo – respondeu a loira ainda olhando atentamente o carro, foi quando Karma teve uma idéia para aplacar suas duvidas em relação à Meg.

- Vamos correr – disse secamente e em um tom baixo

- Tem certeza que quer isso, vou lhe avisando que não estou nos Siliencerzs por bondade.

- É isso que vamos ver – respondeu Karma entrando em seu carro e saindo dali cantando pneus.

- Você pode usar o meu carro – Meg se arrepiou pela aproximação do garoto atrás de si – Se quiser, pode usá-lo – Vert continuou sussurrando no ouvido de Meg, e se divertiu ao ouvir a respiração descompassada dela – então?

- Bri-brigada – respondeu a garota saindo o mais rápido que pode dali e indo para o carro de Vert, não estava entendendo o porquê de ter ficado tão nervosa assim.

- É só nos seguir Meg – disse Kurt em seu carro e acelerando seguindo o mesmo caminho de Karma, atrás dele iam Shirako, Nolo e Vert, de carona com Nolo.

Meg os seguiu até a saída da cidade, e percebeu que eles seguiam a mesma estrada que ela seguiu no dia anterior. Já havia descoberto aonde correria. "Ele tinha razão, só corredores param lá" lembrou-se Meg das palavras do tal de Tork que a tinha ajudado no dia anterior.

Ao chegar lá ela percebeu que o carro de Karma já estava em posição de largada e foi do seu lado que ela estacionou o seu.

- Pronta? – perguntou a loira

- Tava só te esperando – respondeu a morena

- Será que isso vai dar certo? – perguntou Nolo para os outros enquanto assistia as duas do píer.

- Acho que sim – respondeu Kurt sendo apoiado por Vert

- Prontas? – Perguntou Shirako parado entre os carros. Nenhuma palavra foi dita apenas uma troca de olhares foi suficiente – então: ACELEREM!

**Continua...**

* * *

**Segundo capitulo on!!!!**

**Espero que estejam gostando... reviwes são bem vindas!!!!**

**Bjus**


	3. Dúvidas

OBS: Acceleracers não me pertence, apenas os personagens não relecionados a historia original!!

* * *

**- A primeira Acceleracer - **

* * *

Karma saiu primeiro cantando os pneus na largada, Meg, por sua vez, saiu em alta velocidade, porém não cantou pneus, não vez o carro balançar, ela simplesmente acelerou e disparou atrás de Karma

- Você viu que saída? - comentou Nolo com Kurt, enquanto este só concordava com a cabeça ainda tentando entender como a garota havia conseguido ir de 0 à 150km em tamanha perfeição.

Enquanto os dois amigos discutiam pasmos aquela pequena demostração de habilidade, Shirako foi conversar com Vert sobre a corrida:

- Deve ser a primeira lição que vocês aprendem - comentou o garoto moreno distraidamente parando do lado de Vert, que ainda observava a pista, esta agora vazia.

- Huff.. - riu o loiro - é algo assim mesmo, eles te treinam em tudo, sabe? fazem você melhorar em todos os aspectos, não apenas em suas habilidades com o carro.

- É eu percebi isso, ela tem alguns movimentos muito parecidos com os seus "novos" movimentos, mas ao invés de te tornarem previsíveis vocês os incorporam às suas antigas habilidades e isso vai se tornando algo único de vocês. Ela pode ter algumas semelhanças, mas mesmo assim é uma corredora única - completou o outro

- É, é sim... - disse Vert ainda olhando pra pista meio perdido em pensamentos

- HEY VERT!! - gritou Nolo - OLHA SÓ.. - o loiro só teve tempo de ver 2 carros correndo a toda velocidade em direção à corrida das garotas. "Droga" pensou Vert, "logo agora eles aparecem?" e saiu correndo para o carro com Shirako, eles tinham que alcançar as duas antes dos recém chegados.

--

Enquanto isso na corrida Karma estava se irritando cada vez mais com a nova garota, "como ela pode correr assim?" era a pergunta que não tinha resposta. A situação era a seguinte: Karma havia saído na frente, mas na primeira curva Meg conseguiu ultrapassa-la e mantinha a liderança durante todo o resto do percurso, algo que Karma percebeu não estava sendo muito difícil e isso a irritava ainda mais. "Como ela pode correr assim? como ela pode me ultrapassar tão facilmente? olha para o carro dela.. parece que ela faz isso com muito mais facilidade do que eu!".

Meg por sua vez estava se divertindo, havia ligado o som de Vert e não parava de cantar:

-Ahh eu adoro essa música - disse a garota aumentando mais o volume - esse Vert tem muito bom gosto pra música haha

Meg havia percebido que a corrida estava muito mais difícil para Karma do que para ela, não que ela fosse uma má corredora, pelo contrário Meg percebeu que Karma era muito habilidosa, pois não desgrudava detrás do carro de Meg, mas ainda assim não era suficiente para supera-la. Estava quase no final da corrida quando Meg viu algo estranho na pista mais à frente, "parece um barreira!", pensou enquanto se aproximava mais do volante para tentar enxergar melhor, "Ai meu deus, É uma barreira".

Numa manobra rápida Meg desvia para a esquerda e tenta frear seu carro, Karma, quando viu a manobra, tentou fazer o mesmo só que na pista direita. Ambas pisaram com tudo no freio, mas não conseguiram parar os carros completamente, resultado foi que Karma deu de frente com os dois carros que faziam a barreira e Meg, que estava um pouco mais atras agora, rodopiou, batendo na parede de pedra da pista.

Depois da batida, que felizmente não havia danificado o motor do carro, apenas a lateral, Meg viuque apareceram mais dois carros identicos aos que haviam feito a barreira, seguindos por Kurt, Nolo, Vert e Shirako. Meg saiu do seu carro meio cambaleando e Karma estava sendo ajudada por um dos motoristas que haviam feito a barreira, com seu carro também não muito danificado.

- Você está doida? - uma voz masculina gritou para Meg, esta ainda tentando focar a cena que tinha a sua frente - Você tem noção do que acabou de fazer? - a voz continuou dessa vez tomando a forma de um homem sério, vestido com um uniforme militar, que caminhava em sua direção

- Major Tonz? - perguntou a garota tentando encarrar o homem

- Você enlouqueceu Meg? Você tem noção da gravidade do assunto? - perguntou o Major numa voz baixa para a garota que se encontrava, agora, a sua frente - Você não..

- Eu sei muito bem o que eu posso ou não fazer, Major, e tenha certeza de que não aconteceu nada demais, ninguém desconfiou de nada e.. - cortou a garota também em voz baixa

A alguns metros da conversa os outros corredores estavam conversando com Karma para entender o que havia acontecido:

- Do nada eu vi Meg freando e quando olhei para frente vi a barreira, mas não consegui frear à tempo - resumiu a morena - mas o que "eles" estão fazendo aqui? - acrescentou indicando os outros corredores ques estavam parados pertos de seus carros

- Não tenho idéia - disse Vert - não entendi como os Siliencerzs descobriram que estavamos correndo - Era verdade, todos aqueles corredores faziam parte dos Siliencerzs, Vert os via sempre durante seu tempo no QG, mas não estava entendo o porque deles terem parado a corrida.

- E porque ela? - acrescentou Kurt meio desconfiado olhando a garota conversando com um dos caras que ele, Nolo, Vert e Shikaro havia perseguido até ali. Mas isso era algo que ninguém sabia responder.

--

A conversa durou alguns minutos, mas percebeu-se que havia sido uma batalha perdida para Meg, pois esta voltou para os garotos irritada e pedindo para voltar para casa. Ninguém se moveu imediatamente, afinal o que havia acontecido?, mas a garota não estava muito afim de ficar respondendo e depois de muito insistir conseguiu que todos voltassem sem muitas perguntas. Nesse meio tempo, os corredores haviam desaparecido e isso apenas aumentou as dúvidas de todos.

Chegando em casa, Meg correu para seu quarto antes que fosse bombardeada com mais perguntas, porém os outros se juntaram na cozinha de Vert para tentar entender tudo o que havia se passado.

- Mas está obvio que eles foram para lá por causa dela - disse Nolo pela milésima vez enquanto entregava um pacote de gelo para Karma que estava um pouco dolorida ainda do acidente

- Mas porque? Porque Nolo? - perguntava Kurt sendo apoiado por Shirako

- E eu sei la.. pergunta pra esse ai - respondeu apontando para Vert

- Eu já disse que não sei de nada, já disse que NUNCA tinha visto Meg antes no QG, sei o mesmo que vocês - rebateu o garoto - acha que eu também não estranhei essa exposição dos Siliencerzs? mas seja lá qual foi o motivo deve ser um muito forte para força-los a aparecer daquela forma - completou

Era verdade, os corredores dos Siliencerzs quase nunca se expunham, salvos as grandes necessidades. Mesmo Vert não conhecia todos os que corriam para eles, muitos menos os majores ou mecânicos, tudo era um grande mistério onde só se sabia o suficiente para correr. Todos ainda estavam perdidos em pensamentos quando ouviram um barulho de motor do lado de fora da casa, quando saíram viram uma gangue de corredores parada na rua com seus motores roncando cada vez mais alto.

- Tork abaixa esse barulho, quer a polícia aqui? - gritou Karma chegando perto do carro que estava na frente

O moreno apenas riu e desligou o motor, sendo seguido pelos outros 4 companheiros.

- Venham, temos uma novidade para vocês - disse Vert fazendo sinal para todos seguirem para o quintal da casa onde poderiam se acomodar melhor e conseguiriam conversar com mais privacidade. O garoto não havia dito nada, mas ela sabia que Meg estava escutando a conversa na cozinha, "Pelo menos o quarto dos hospedes tem vista para a rua e não para o quintal", pensou o loiro se dirgindo para os fundos da casa junto com os outros.

--

Meg, por sua vez, havia corrido para o 2o andar no momento que ouviu o ronco dos motores, ela sabia que não deveria ter feito aquilo, escutado a conversa deles, mas ela tinha que ter certeza de que eles não estavam concluindo nada. "Podem imaginar o que quiser, mas nunca descobrir a verdade.." pensou a garota entrando em seu quarto. Mas quando fechou a porta atrás de sí, ela não conseguia se conter mais:

- Droga.. droga.. - disse baixinho não conseguindo impedir que algumas lágrimas corressem por seu rosto. Tudo iria mudar e ela não tinha outra opção a não ser seguir as novas regras.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Primeiro, desculpa pela demora, mas sentar e escrever não ta sendo fácil. Mas consegui escrever um novo capitulo, espero que gostem!**

**Reviews são muito bem vindas..**

**Bjus**


	4. A sentença

OBS: Acceleracers não me pertence, apenas os personagens não relecionados a historia original!!

* * *

**- A primeira Acceleracer - **

* * *

- E ai? Qual é a grande novidade que vocês têm para nos contar? – perguntou Wylde, o irmão mais novo de Kurt e diferente deste, o primeiro tinha uma tatuagem em forma de marcas de pneus que tomava seu braço direito inteiro, cabelos pretos arrepiados e usava óculos escuros.

Ele fazia parte dos Metal Maniacs, a equipe rival dos TEKU, junto com Tork, Monkey, Porkchop e Taro.

- Podemos comer as pizzas antes? Eu estou faminto – disse Monkey rapidamente temendo que a história começasse e eles se esquecessem de todo o resto.

- Podemos fazer os dois ao mesmo tempo – respondeu Porkchop e colocou as várias pizzas que ele e seus companheiros haviam comprado, fazendo com que os outros se acomodassem em volta da mesa que havia no quintal de Vert.

Ultimamente essa havia sido a rotina dos corredores após todas as aventuras com os Drones e o Dr. Tezla, a rivalidade entre as duas equipes continuava, mas agora eles preferiam deixá-las apenas para as corridas, fora delas eles haviam se tornado bons amigos e costumavam a passar as noites sem corridas comendo e conversando.

- Vocês não vão acreditar no que aconteceu – começou Nolo – nós estávamos aqui na casa do Vert para almoçar quando nós conhecemos "ela" – completou em clima de mistério

Karma olhou para ele com um olhar de desaprovação, enquanto Kurt e Shirako concordavam com Nolo aumentando ainda mais o mistério, Vert, por sua vez, levantou e foi pegar algumas bebidas, ele preferia não ter que se envolver muito na conversa, pois sabia que isso iria desencadear muitas perguntas para as quais ele não poderia fornecer as respostas, ou pelo menos as que ele sabia, pois o acontecimento daquele dia havia provado mais uma vez para ele que havia muitos segredos com os Siliencerz que ele nem desconfiava, "ela" era um exemplo.

- "Ela"? – perguntou Taro, observando a reação dos TEKU com curiosidade, ele estava acostumado a ver os olhares de desaprovação de Karma, mas nunca de um jeito tão intenso

- Meg – disse Karma de uma vez – ela é a amiga do pai de Vert que veio morar com eles

- E que que tem ela? – perguntou Wylde ao mesmo tempo em que colocava um grande pedaço de pizza na boca

- Que tem é que ela é uma corredora com habilidades incríveis e, pelo que vimos hoje, também é muito importante para os Siliencerz – respondeu Kurt e acrescentou para o irmão – e não fale com a boca cheia

Wylde apenas mostrou a língua para o irmão mais velho e continuou a comer sua pizza, em dias anteriores ele teria levantado e respondido para o irmão, mas depois que Kurt o havia salvo do QG do Drones as relações entre eles estavam muito melhores, como quando eram crianças em que Kurt era apenas seu irmão mais velho e nada mais.

- Importante como? – perguntou Tork interessado na conversa

- Importante! – respondeu Nolo – do tipo que faz com que eles saiam do seu QG e venham atrás dela apenas porque ela estava correndo contra a Karma – e indicou a amiga com a cabeça, esta por sua vez não disse nada, ela não tinha gostado nem um pouco daquela corrida, a garota corria muito bem e ela havia levado a pior, se os Siliencerz não tivessem aparecido ela teria com certeza perdido a corrida facilmente para Meg e esse pensamento não lhe agradava nem um pouco.

- E pelo visto não teve muita sorte, neh? – comentou Monkey observando a reação de Karma

- Isso não... – começou a garota, mas foi interrompida por Shirako

- A corrida não terminou porque os Siliencerz apareceram e fizeram um barreira, depois que as duas param os carros um deles correu em direção a Meg e começou a discutir com ela

- O que eles discutiram? – perguntou Taro ficando cada vez mais intrigado com tudo aquilo, mas Shirako apenas deu os ombros, assim como todos os outros TEKU

- Depois ela veio para nós e pediu para ir embora e quando percebemos estávamos sozinhos na estrada da Costa – completou Kurt terminando a história – e ela não comentou mais nada durante todo o caminho da volta – acrescentou vendo a expressão de expectativa dos outros

Todos se calaram comendo silenciosamente, cada um tentando imaginar o que havia sido discutido e quem afinal era aquela garota tão misteriosa. O primeiro a quebrar o silêncio foi Porkchop:

- E cadê essa tal Meg?

- Ela correu para o quarto no momento que chegamos em casa, não saiu de lá desde então – disse Vert aparecendo na porta dos fundos segurando as bebidas

- Porque demorou? – perguntou Nolo, mas o loiro apenas deu os ombros, ele poderia ter sido muito mais rápido, mas antes de se juntar aos amigos ele precisava ter certeza que "ela" estava bem

- Vocês comeram quase tudo – disse o garoto observando que várias caixas já estavam vazias

- Dá próxima vez não demore tanto – falou Kurt enquanto pegava uma das cervejas que Vert havia trazido

A conversa logo tomou outros rumos e não demorou muito para que todos estivessem rindo das histórias hilárias de Monkey, Meg as escutava de longe, como se fosse apenas um sussuro com algumas pequenas exceções, quando Prokchop dava sua grande gargalhada, ela podia quase rir junto, era a típica risada alta e contagiante. Ela queria poder descer, mas não sabia se isso seria bom ou não, era melhor eles se acostumarem com a idéia e não a bombardeassem com milhares de perguntas, "pelo menos não hoje" pensou a garota enquanto sentava na cama e começava a desmanchar o rabo de cavalo que prendia seus cabelos. A rápida conversa que tivera com Vert estava voltando em sua cabeça, ela realmente não podia dizer mais do que já havia sido dito, mas esperava sinceramente que ele seguisse seu conselho, "por favor" pensou a garota desejando ser atendida.

FLASH BACK

Toc-toc

Toc-toc

Meg parou no segundo toque na porta e levantou para abri-la dando de cara com Vert.

- Oi – disse a garota

- Oi... – começou o garoto meio sem jeito – eu só queria saber se você está com fome, os Maniacs trouxeram pizzas e acredito que ainda devem ter algumas – acrescentou em meio a um sorriso

- Ahhh brigada – respondeu Meg sorrindo também – mas eu fiquei meio sem fome depois da bronca – e nesse momento seu sorriso sumiu dando lugar as lágrimas

A garota rapidamente virou o rosto tentando se controlar, mas as lágrimas teimavam em escorrer pelo seu rosto, Vert, por sua vez, conduziu a garota para sentar na cama tentando acalmá-la.

- O que eles te disseram? – perguntou quando viu que ela estava conseguindo controlar as lágrimas

- Eu... – e parou para tomar fôlego e coragem, parecia que dizer aquilo em voz alta seria a confirmação de tudo o que o Major havia lhe dito – eu não posso mais correr, enquanto viver aqui com vocês eu não posso mais correr ou participar de qualquer coisa que envolva expor minhas habilidades

Vert não conseguiu esconder sua expressão surpresa, eles tinham tanto medo assim que até a proibiram de correr? Ele ainda estava processando o fato, quando ela interrompeu seus pensamentos:

- Vert não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem e não! Eu não posso mais te falar nada, mas se quiser um conselho, treine bastante e seus amigos também, inclusive esses novos que chegaram, eu sinto que eles serão muito úteis no futuro – disse a garota calmamente encarando os olhos azuis do garoto

- O que você quis... – começou Vert, mas foi novamente interrompido pela loira

- Melhor você descer, eles podem desconfiar que você está tentando esconder algo também – falou Meg se levantando

Vert não teve outra opção se não se levantar também, ele ainda tava muito surpreso com a decisão dos Siliencerz e queria saber mais, mas ela estava certa, aquele não era o momento e talvez até mesmo o local para eles conversarem sobre isso. Foi caminhando até a porta e antes de fechá-la atrás de si acrescentou: "Se mudar de idéia é só descer, estaremos no quintal"

FIM FLASH BACK

"HOHOHAHAHAHA", a risada alta de Porckchop tirou Meg de seus pensamentos e dessa vez ela não conseguiu resistir e se uniu a risada do mais velho dos Maniacs. "É.. quem sabe amanhã", concluiu em pensamentos enquanto ia para o banheiro tomar uma ducha e tentar esquecer que a partir daquele momento ela não poderia fazer a única coisa que mais gostava: correr.

**Continua...**

* * *

Demorou mas tá ai mais um capítulo!

espero que gostem e agradeço pelas reviews ^^ elas ajudam mtoo, acreditem!!

BJuss


	5. Pizza

OBS: Acceleracers não me pertence, apenas os personagens não relecionados a historia original!

* * *

**- A primeira Acceleracer -**

* * *

Sentia o carro vibrando a sua volta, o barulho do motor era cada vez mais ensurdecedor, os olhos azuis vasculhavam os retrovisores em busca de algum sinal, qualquer indício que ainda era seguida. Mas não havia nada. E ela sabia disso. Sabia que estava correndo sozinha, que ninguém a seguia "Claro! porque ninguém sabe que você está aqui", pensou a garota. Porém, mesmo sabendo disso tudo ela não podia evitar, era algo como "ver para crer", ela precisava olhar os retrovisores para ter certeza de que não estava sendo seguida.

- Você está ficando louca, sabia? – Meg escutou uma voz falando ao fundo

Meg preferiu ignorar a voz ao contradizer-la, afinal era bem possível que estivesse ficando louca mesmo. Ela havia sido descoberta por uma agência secreta que corria em pistas localizadas em diferentes dimensões, melhor dizendo, ela havia sido descoberta perdida em uma dessas outras dimensões. Não tinha noção de quem fora, se tinha família e muito menos podia explicar o seu talento com os carros de corrida. Sim, os Silencerz lhe haviam ensinado muitas coisas, desde a mecânica aplicada nos carros até como dirigir; sempre se aperfeiçoando, sempre crescendo.

Era possível falar que em poucos meses Meg havia se tornado uma das melhores "agentes" da organização. "Agentes", como ela não gostava dessa palavra, ela era um piloto de corrida e dos bons, como Major Wheeler gostava de acrescentar.

Porém, tudo agora era passado. Ela havia deixado os Silencerz para viver como uma pessoa normal, ou quase normal, estava na casa de um dos comandantes dos Silencerz, estava proibida de correr ou realizar qualquer outra atividade que envolvesse expor as suas habilidades. Era alguém normal, vivendo uma vida normal.

- Mas você não é uma pessoa normal - acrescentou novamente a voz - Você é uma... BAM! – Meg acordou de seus pensamentos assustada

- Opa! Desculpa Meg, não te vi ai – ela ouviu Vert falando.

Meg estava deitada no sofá da sala com a TV ligada, mas mal sabia o que estava vendo. Fazia duas semanas que o episódio da corrida contra Karma havia ocorrido e desde então ela passava suas tardes vendo filmes na TV ou lendo os livros da coleção da Sra. Wheeler. A mãe de Vert havia morrido há muito tempo, mas tanto o filho quanto o marido guardavam seus pertences mais queridos e isso incluía uma considerável coleção de livros, os quais Meg emprestava sob juramento de que iria cuidar bem deles.

- Ta vendo alguma coisa interessante? – perguntou o garoto enquanto de jogava da poltrona ao lado do sofá

- Nada... toma – falou Meg jogando o controle remoto no colo de Vert – eu vou tomar banho

- Beleza... viu.. ah... o pessoal vai se encontrar mais tarde numa pizzaria aqui perto – começou o garoto encarando os olhos azuis de Meg em uma tentativa de convencê-la a aceitar o convite – sei que você ta meio reclusa, mas vai ser divertido e o pessoal quer muito te conhecer – completou Vert se referindo aos Maniacs que ainda não conheciam Meg.

A garota encarou os olhos azuis de Vert, havia uma estranha determinação neles que ela entendeu como "ou você vai ou você vai". Ela já havia visto esse olhar antes, era o mesmo do Major Wheeler quando ele dava alguma ordem ao batalhão de pilotos. "Homens" começava o Major lançando-lhe aquele olhar penetrante e determinado, "ao trabalho". Pronto! Ele tinha um batalhão inteiro pronto para seguir as suas ordens.

- Ta aprendendo diretinho com seu pai Vert – falou Meg tentando não demonstrar, sem muito sucesso, o sorriso que estava se formando em seus lábios.

O garoto não falou nada, só sorriu um pouco presunçoso para ela. Sim, ele estava aprendendo diretinho com seu pai, o pouco tempo que ficou com os Silencerz foi suficiente para Vert ganhar (ou desenvolver como diziam seus amigos) algumas das características de seu pai. Esse olhar era uma delas.

- Saímos às 8h – acrescentou enquanto observava a garota caminhando até as escadas, recebendo da mesma um sinal de positivo.

Quando não podia mais vê-la Vert se voltou novamente a TV. Realmente não estava passando nada de interessante, tentou alguns canais diferentes e nada. Continuou trocando os canais da TV até parar no canal de notícias. O jornalista estava falando sobre uma nova onda de rachas que estava ocorrendo na região e as declarações das autoridades contra esse tipo de comportamento. O garoto não pôde deixar de rir um pouco. "Todo verão é sempre a mesma coisa", pensou Vert despreocupado em ouvir o restante da reportagem.

Seus olhos mais uma vez se voltaram para a escada e dela para a garota que estava no segundo andar. Fazia duas semanas que ele havia conversado com ela e havia sido alertado sobre algo no futuro. "Um trabalho talvez? Uma missão?" pensou Vert. Ele raramente era chamado para qualquer missão realizada pelos Silencerz e gostava disso, mas sabia que a qualquer momento isso poderia mudar; o que o incomodava era o fato de seus amigos também serem incluídos nesse "futuro". Não que Vert visse algum problema nisso, mas se os Silencerz estavam pensando em aumentar o número de agentes era porque algo grande estava por vir.

Mas não valia a pena pensar nisso agora, se Vert havia aprendido alguma coisa durante seu tempo com os Silencerz era de que não valia a pena especular qual seria o próximo movimento lógico, simplesmente porque com eles nada era lógico.

Passaram-se uns 40 min até Vert olhar no relógio e perceber que já eram 8h10. Olhou para a escada e nada. Esperou mais 5 min e nada. Desligou a TV e caminhou até a escada.

- MEG? – gritou Vert no pé da escada

- To indo – gritou a garota em retorno

Vert nem se preocupou em sair do lugar, pois logo após ter ouvido a resposta de Meg ele escutou uma porta se abrir e se fechar e segundos depois escutar a garota descendo os primeiros degraus da escada.

Em seguida, tudo aconteceu em câmera lenta. Vert levantou o rosto em direção ao topo da escada e viu algo que lhe tirou o fôlego. Meg descia devagar, ainda terminando de colocar seus brincos, vestia um shorts curto bege claro e uma blusa branca um pouco transparente estilo "asa de morcego". Meg a usava como se fosse um ombro só, deixando assim à mostra a alça do top colorido que usava por baixo. Trazia uma bolsa consigo, de um bege mais escuro e nos pés usava uma rasteirinha.

Estava simples, mas foi o suficiente para Vert. Ele ficou observando a garota descer lembrando-se de respirar antes de ficar frente a frente com ela.

- Vamos? - perguntou Meg com um sorriso no rosto

- Vamos – respondeu Vert automaticamente sorrindo de volta

- Vert ta atrasado – disse Kurt terminando seu segundo copo de coca e fazendo sinal para a garçonete lhe trazer um refil.

- E você ainda se surpreende? – respondeu Wylde – daqui a pouco ele aparece

- Wylde tem razão, ele é assim mesmo – completou Nolo enquanto abria o cardápio pela décima vez – vamos pedir? Ele já vai chegar!

Recebendo um aceno de todos, o garoto se aproveitou do fato da garçonete ter trazido o refil de Kurt e já fez o pedido.

- Sabe eu acho que precisamos mudar de sabores de vez enquanto – começou Monkey – sabe? Pra variar um pouco. Quem vem em uma pizzaria e não gasta nem 5 min discutindo os sabores? – completou tirando uma risada discreta de concordância dos amigos.

- Eu concordo com o Monkey, precisamos inovar – concordou Tork

- Olha só! – disse Wylde sentando-se melhor na cadeira, seu olhar estava grudado na porta e logo após a sua fala todos da mesa se voltaram para a entrada.

Era Vert que chegava acompanhado de Meg, esta automaticamente olhou para todo o cômodo, como se estivesse analisando o local, "vendo se é seguro?" aquela voz irritante perguntou em sua mente, fazendo com que a garota discretamente mexesse a cabeça tentando tirá-la da cabeça.

- Hey Vert! – sinalizou Shikaro recebendo um aceno do amigo que acabara de chegar

Ao ver os dois se aproximando Wylde não podia se conter, "agora entendo porque o Vert não a apresentou antes" cochichou para Taro, este respondeu com um olhar de "eu não ligo", mas foi o primeiro a se apresentar quando Vert apresentou Meg.

- Taro – disse estendendo a mão para a garota que aceitou com um sorriso

- Wylde – disse o garoto ao lado de Taro também lhe estendendo a mão e abrindo um sorriso um tanto presunçoso

- Porkchop – um cara ruivo e que parecia ser o mais velho

- Monkey – falou um cara magro com cabelos também ruivos – eu te conheço? – acrescentou enquanto segurava a mão de Meg

- Ela é a garota do píer de algumas semanas atrás – respondeu Tork se levantando e cumprimentando Meg – Tork, líder dos Metal Maniacs, bom te ver de novo

- Digo o mesmo, suas instruções ajudaram bastante – respondeu a garota reconhecendo o cara que a havia ajudado naquela noite

- Vocês se conhecem? – perguntou Karma um tanto surpresa

- Tork me ajudou a encontrar o caminho para a cidade na noite em que cheguei. Eu tinha parado em um dos piers para ver o mapa e eles chegaram – disse Meg se sentando entre Porkchop e Shikaro enquanto Vert foi se sentar à sua frente entre Taro e Karma

- É... mas naquele dia eu não sabia quem ela era e muito menos ela sabia quem nós éramos – completou Tork

- Foi no dia que o Kurt deu uma "surra" no Wylde e seu carro novo? – perguntou Nolo

- Hey! – respondeu Wylde encarando Nolo que sorria – ninguém me deu uma surra não, eu é que deixei o Kurt vencer... respeito aos mais velhos – acrescentou tirando riso de todos na mesa

- Maninho essa foi péssima – respondeu Kurt rindo – e eu não sou velho – acrescentou enquanto batia no ombro do irmão, recebendo um em seu próprio braço

- Hey, hey, hey cuidado – disse Monkey que estava na mira de Wylde já que se encontrava sentado ao lado de Kurt

- OK, parem com isso – disse Karma

Os irmãos riram e pararam. Meg olhou para os dois e os sorrisos em seus rostos e depois para os olhares e risadas dos outros. Era uma turma bem diferente, cada um com a sua personalidade e mesmo assim todos estavam ali juntos, rindo e se divertindo. Ela olhou novamente para todos da mesa, que agora discutiam sobre algum outro episódio que pelo visto envolvia Shikaro e Nolo, pois o primeiro estava roxo de vergonha e o segundo tentava achar uma desculpa. Risadas, muitas risadas.

- A pizza chegou – disse Wylde

Meg achou que todos iriam ficar mais quietos agora, mas foi o contrário. A conversa, as risadas e as histórias continuaram.

- Meg? Qual sabor você quer? – ela foi tirada de seus pensamentos por Taro que já havia pego o prato da garota e apontava para as 4 pizzas que haviam sido servidas

- Ahh... portuguesa – respondeu Meg

"Vai ser uma noite interessante" pensou a garota.

- Vai ser uma noite interessante – um homem alto, com cabelos pretos e óculos escuros falou dando as costas para a janela da pizzaria e caminhando em direção a um carro prateado.

**Continua...**

* * *

Ta ai, mais um capítulo.. espero que gostem!


End file.
